Fireworks
by Radioactive Rubber Duck
Summary: RetasuxPai oneshot. Fireworks keep Pai awake on New Years Eve. Fluff.


**Because I didn't get round to doing anything like this at Christmas, and because there isn't enough fluff yet in my RetasuxPai fic I'm writing at the moment, here's a short new year PxR one-shot.**

**

* * *

  
**

Pai hadn't slept for nearly two days; he'd been so busy trying to develop new methods of defeating the mew mews and obtaining the mew aqua. And everything was so much more confusing now, they'd figured out early on what Christmas was, but they'd thought that humans would have calmed down after it was over.

But now, six days after they'd fought the mews n Christmas Eve, the level of human activity was still much higher than normal.

The aliens, with their limited knowledge of planet Earth, were oblivious that which happened across the globe after the end of Christmas day….SALES.

And New Year, they didn't know about that one either.

But after almost 48 hours of constant thinking and scheming, Pai had finally managed to rest…or had he?

His eyes began to close the moment his head touched the pillow, and within seconds he was on the edge of sleep, about to sink fully into the peaceful blackness…

BANG.

Pai sat straight up in bed, startled. The noise was from below, but not as far down as the rest of the noises that came form Earth. He waited a few more minutes, and, upon hearing no more than a dim crackling noise from far below on the ground, let himself fall back onto the mattress.

BANG.

Okay, so maybe it hadn't stopped. Pai groaned and pulled the violet pillow over his head, attempting to shield his overlarge ears from the noise.

BANG.

BANG. BANG BANG.

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee BANG.

BANG.

Realising that sleep was going to be impossible now, he dragged himself fully out from under the covers and looked at the clock he had placed on the wall.

00:03

Midnight…why was there loud explosions going off as soon as it turned midnight, wasn't that when people slept?

It just didn't make sense…and Pai hated things not making sense. After getting dressed in a hurry, he teleported down to Earth.

* * *

He found himself standing on the roof of a house again. For some reason, none of the aliens ever seemed to be able to make it all the way down to the ground.

He looked up towards the source of the annoying noise. Colours were exploding in the air, creating massive flower resembling shapes in the night sky, and making such a loud noise.

Something would fly upwards with a "wheeeee" sound, and then explode with a loud bang, sending sparkling colours cascading outwards, lighting up the dark sky. In a way, they looked quite nice, but Pai new nothing about new year or fireworks, and he thought more about how they were just pointless human things that were keeping him awake.

The fireworks closest to him stopped for a few minutes, and now Pai could he another sound coming from right behind him.

"Umm, um...P-Pai-san...or is it Kisshu...?"

Pai turned around quickly, but it was so dark that all he could see of the person who spoke was a silhouette. The voice seemed vaguely familiar, and they knew who he was...maybe he should teleport away...

They'd stood up, and Pai could now hear slow, timid footsteps approaching him from across the roof.

Another firework went off and illuminated the face of the girl walking towards him. Retasu's deep blue eyes were wide with surprise and fear, she didn't know why he was there, and the most likely reason would be to fight.

"P-Pai, I, you, why are you...p-please I-I don't want to fight you, n-not tonight!" She stammered, though that could have been from the cold and not because of fear.

"I'm not here to fight...but why are you here?" He asked coldly, though really he was just as surprised as she was.

"I...w-well, this is my house actually...I came up to the r-roof to watch the fireworks..."

"Fireworks...? Are those fireworks?" he pointed upwards.

"Y-yes, they are, Pai-san...have you not seen them before?"

"No, I haven't." He looked up at them in confusion. "But why are they here tonight?"

Retasu was surprised, Pai seemed to nothing about what was going on...it must be horrible for him, having to be on a different planet and not understanding what was happening when everyone else did.

"Well, fireworks are a human invention, they have explosives in them, and you light the explosives to make them fly up into the air and burst. They are very beautiful, so they are used on special occasions. There a lots of them tonight all over the world, because the New Year has just started at midnight." She said nervously, trying to explain as well as she could to make things easier for Pai, he seemed like someone who wasn't comfortable not understanding things.

"Oh, New Year...so now it is past midnight, and a different year to what it was before?"

"Yes." Retasu smiled, glad that he understood. "And everybody is celebrating with parties and fireworks."

"You aren't making fireworks or partying." Pai pointed out bluntly.

"W-well, no...not everyone, but a lot of people...the fireworks are very loud, and they scare me if I'm too close to the parties where they're being set off....so I come up here to watch, they're just to beautiful to miss out on."

"Oh...I see..." Pai said, looking up at them again, now that he understood what they were for, they didn't seem so pointless and annoying. He could even see why Retasu thought them beautiful. "I...Retasu...would you mind if I remained here and watched them with you?" He blushed slightly and was glad that the dark hid it.

Retasu's sapphire eyes filled with surprise. "P-Pai-san...you...? I-I mean, y-yes, you can!" She blushed and smiled at him, though he could see neither of those things.

Pai remained in the air, floating in a sitting position similar to the way Taruto did, while Retasu sat down on the roof and tilted her head upwards to watch the fireworks.

She had been right, the fireworks really were beautiful, they lit up the sky with they're sparkling bright colours, and shone on the green haired mew, making her face seem to glow and her eyes shine with excitement.

It was nearly ten minutes before Pai noticed that she was shivering, it was a very cold night, and there was frost on the ground, but compared to the planet were Pai used to live, it was actually kind of warm. But for Retasu it must be freezing, as she hadn't even put on a coat and was wearing only her pyjamas.

He let himself drop down onto the roof next to her and put his arm round her shoulder, pulling her towards himself. He was blushing almost as much as she was as Retasu wrapped her thin arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was so warm, a lot more so than she had expected. As another firework went off showering he sky with green and purple sparks, they both forgot about the fact they were enemies, and were lost in the beauty of the moment.

"Happy new year, Pai-san..."

* * *

**Yeah, I know the end was a bit cheesy, sorry!! Also, I wasn't sure if the Japanese celebrated New Year differently, so I just did it like this ^^;**

**Happy New Year everyone!!**


End file.
